


This is Illeagal

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: English Actor RPF
Genre: Definitrly smut, F/F, F/M, First book I ever wrote, Multi, Smut, Teacher!David, Teacher!Matt, Teacher-Student Relationship, Was my first attempt at writing smut in a book, teacher!alex, written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Charlie is a Year 12 student who moved to Cardiff in Wales from Australia. The 17-year-old begins school like any other year but it takes less than a month for school to be more of a sexual torture chamber than an educational institution.





	1. Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-thunk. Morning. Worst time of the day. Monday. Worst time of the week. I hate getting up out of bed and usually just want to go back to sleep but today, I don’t even want to bother breathing. I ran a hand down my face before catching my fingers in my hair. What on earth did I do while I slept? I jumped out of bed and went over to my walk-in wardrobe, grabbing out a pair of black skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt and a pair of boots. Hopefully, this will keep me warm from the bloody weather.  
I walked out of my bedroom and to my bathroom across the landing in my parent's two-story house. The cold floor a deep red jarrah and the walls a cream colour. Putting down my clothes and shoes, I undress out of my pj's and got in the shower.  
I was born in Adelaide, South Australia. I then moved to Collie in Western Australia when I was three and then moved to Cardiff when I was 15.5. That was two years ago.  
After 20 minutes, I was walking out the front door and heading to my first day of my last year at school. It is a long walk to school and there are no bus stops en route. I was walking, smiling at everyone I walked past and occasionally talking to the people I passed because they would wish me a good day or something like that. After a long and painful 30 minutes, I arrived at school only to see Emma, the school slut with her two bitches who, no joke, are both called Emma. Weird right. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jordan and Jamie running my way.  
"Charlie!"  
"Hey, Jamie. Jordan. How was the holidays?"  
"Brilliant but first. You won't believe this. There's a new teacher and he's our mentor teacher!" Of course, Jamie is looking at the new teacher.  
"Jordan. How long until Jamie realises the new teacher is probably not gay?" Jamie looked at me like I had hurt him then laughed. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Jordan. I'm part of what's known as the 'out of order' group. We are the kids who are LGBTI or anything that isn’t straight.  
"Charlie. Him. That one with the side hair." I looked to where Jordan was pointing and saw a man around his early 20's. His hair was parted to the right and was actually quite long. He looked over at us and started walking over. Fuck.  
"Hi. I'm Mr Smith. I am looking for a Charlie Keaton. Do you know where she would be at this time?" I was stifling a giggle that came out as a laugh after Jordan and Jamie started. "I'm sorry. What did I say that was so funny?"  
"Sorry, sir. It's just because you were asking me where I am sir." The look on his face after that was priceless and all of us started laughing uncontrollably.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know. I was given a name but no face. I need you to come with me as I was told if I needed any help to ask you."  
"That's alright you have nothing to apologise for sir. It was funny. And sure whatever you need. I'll help."  
I walked after Mr Smith after saying bye to Jamie and Jordan. I went into room 32, which is opposite the health classrooms. "I don't get how the monitor works with the projector."  
"Do you mean you can't turn it on? There's nothing happening? Or what?"  
"It's on but I can't get a picture to come up." I got up on the teacher's desk and started trying to find the projectors port for a HDMI cord. Nope, there's a cord already here. I looked down and I could swear the teacher was looking at my ass. I hoped down and crawled under the desk to where the computer was. Why the hell is this cord not plugged in. After plugging the cord in I crawled out from under the desk. "There you go, sir."  
"You don't have to call me sir. You can call me Matt." Okay then. Teacher's a little informal.  
"Don't we have to call you sir or Mister Smith or cu- crazy teacher?"  
"Where's the crazy come from?" He smirked and I blushed. I was about to say goodbye so I could leave when I saw my maths teacher walk in.  
"Matt, how are you going? Oh. Hello Charlie."  
"Charlie was helping me out with the projector. Do you know where room 4 is? I'm teaching Biology there." Mr Smi- Matt is the new Biol (by-ole) teacher?  
"What else do you teach?" I felt a bit weird asking but hey why not?  
"For your year, I'm teaching Chemistry, Biology and Health."  
"May I ask what classes and when?" I continued.  
"Periods 1 and 3 today and 4 tomorrow for Chemistry. Periods 2 and 4 Wednesday and 4 Friday for Biology and periods 1 and 3 tomorrow and 4 today for Health. Why?" 3 for 3.  
"I was curious as to whether or not I was going to have you as a teacher or just my mentor."  
"So you're curious about when you have Mr Smith but not me?" Mr Tennant asked jokingly with mock betrayal.  
"Sorry, Mr Tennant. I know you're my maths teacher but do I have you for any other subjects?" God, I am so going to hate asking.  
"I'm also your English teacher." Hey, that's great. 5 subjects plus mentor and I only have 2 teachers. If I have the same study teacher every period, I am going to get so sick of school.


	2. Chapter 2

Last period health class. Normally I consider it a woohoo, note the sarcasm. But with the new teacher, it really is woohoo. He was writing on the whiteboard as the rest of the class walked in, but I watched his shirt straining against his shoulders and was just waiting for it to rip slightly. No, Charlie no. I snapped my gaze away from Matt and looked over to the classroom door just in time to see the three E’s walk in and I can’t help but hate having to be in this class, the feeling of joy I had moments ago long gone and replaced with annoyance.  
"This semester we are learning about sexual health,” Matt begins as he turns around to face the class.  
"As you can see I have three signs up around the room. Down the back is 'poor', next to Charlie is 'moderate' and on the whiteboard is 'good’" Matt states pointing around the room as he speaks. I blushed when he said my name and could feel the heat still on my cheeks.  
"When I read a scenario, I want you to move to the appropriate area. This involves laws on sexual relationships as well. Scenario 1: a 17-year-old girl has sex with her 18-year-old partner. They do not use any form of protection. Rate the chance of the girl getting pregnant." Everyone got up to move and most walked over to the 'good' or the ‘moderate’ except of course the 3 E's.  
"Why do you three girls say that the 17-year-old has a poor chance of getting pregnant?" If I were him I wouldn't have asked.  
"Because, sir, I have enough experience to know that she wouldn’t. If you help me, I can prove it to you."  
"No. 1) that is illegal and 2) that is inappropriate behaviour. Go and sit down." I could see that Mr Smith was not even slightly tempted by her comment and I couldn’t help the slight sigh of relief. That's good...I think. Wait, why am I even thinking that?   
The class continued to do the scenarios and everyone but the three E's went the right way. After an excruciating 80 minutes the day was over. I was packing up my books while everyone left the class in a rush to get to where ever they had to be. I was always last to leave but I didn’t mind.  
"You're still here, Charlie. Do you want to learn more?" Matt asked as he walked over to my desk. The two of us laughed at his comment and I shook my head.  
"Sorry but no thanks. I think I've seen enough of you for the day." I joked slightly laughing causing him to chuckle at my comment. I like him. No Charlie don't you dare.  
I finished packing my stuff and was about to grab my bag when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back around to face Matt. I looked up at him suddenly my 5 foot 9 frame feeling short against his as I craned my neck slightly to look at his face. His body heat radiated onto me and his eyes peering into mine made me shiver slightly. I glanced down at his lips before quickly looking back up at his eyes as he leaned forward and kissed me. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help but kiss back. I felt his toned arms snaking around my waist as I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, feeling his body against my own. As Matt’s tongue traced along my bottom lip there was a deliberate cough from behind me. Fuck.  
"I think this is a little wrong, don't you?" I pulled away from Matt quickly looking straight to my feet instead of up at the smirking Mr Tennant.  
"David. I can explai-"  
"Don't worry about it. Matt in one day you have achieved more than I have in a year." Wait. What?  
"Is she that irresistible? Two of us." Matt asked openly.  
"Apparently." I was taken aback by this. Both Mr Tennant and Mr Smith liked me. I'm a student. They are my teachers. What? I was so shocked I didn’t register Mr Tennant walking over to Matt and I and I didn’t notice as Matt wrapped his arm around my waist.  
“Charlie?” I snapped out of my shock to find my small frame encased between both teachers, both looking at me concerned.  
“Are you okay?” I nodded my head hesitantly in answer to Mr Tennant’s question but when I opened my mouth to speak, he pushed his lips against mine. I was confused and didn’t know what to do as he pushed his tongue into my mouth with Matt pushing against my back, hands tracing along my sides and shoulders. I kissed back slightly, still unsure, but as soon as Mr Tennant pulled away from me enough I moved out from between the two needing some space and the ability to keep an eye on both.  
"Charlie, what are you doing tonight?" I felt stunned at the question as it slipped smoothly from Matt’s lips. I probably looked just as shocked as I felt. I decided I needed space, a lot of space. I reached for my bag on the desk behind me, putting it on my back ready to run and as I was about to sprint, I said one thing.  
"Hiding."


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck. I had thought Monday's were bad but the week only got worse the further along it went. I am definitely not looking forward to next week. It turned out that I have another new teacher for study but this teacher is female, thank god. Her name is Ms Kingston and she has beautiful, unruly, gold ringlets and stunning washed out blue eyes. Wait, fuck. I love my teacher...s. Fuck.  
I grabbed my phone as it began ringing on the pillow next to my head and saw an unknown caller ID. I placed my textbook on my stomach to mark the page rather than close it or bend the pages before answering the phone cautiously. "Hello. This is Charlie."  
"Hi, Charlie. It's David. Where are you?"  
"Stalker much? You're my teacher, this is wrong." I complained down the phone, staring at the plain white ceiling above me.  
"Come on. Where are you? Matt and I want to take you somewhere nice. Yes, we're your teachers but please give it a chance."  
"Fine. I'm at home. And you can be all stalker pro and find out where I live cause I ain't telling." I snapped slightly before hanging up. I reached for my textbook and as soon as I did there was a knock at the door. I sighed and paced my book on the pillow and got up from my bed, putting my phone in my back pocket as I walked downstairs. I looked out of the side windows to see an unfamiliar car but I couldn’t see who was at the door so I opened it hesitantly but flung it open with a sigh when I saw none other than Matt and David.  
"Did you call me from the driveway?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
"Yeah..." I can't believe this. Two teachers love me to the point that they are weirding me out. I feel like they are stalking me.  
"We called because there were no cars and we weren't sure about your parents."  
"Yeah cause if they find out, this will be even weirder than it already is." At that moment I saw a car pull into the driveway. Fuck mum's home.  
"Quick. My mum's home."  
“Where’s your room?” Matt asked quickly.  
"First door on the left upstairs." Matt went up but David didn't.  
"What are you doing?" I asked through gritted teeth.  
"There is a car in the driveway. My car. I was here to tell you that you forgot your homework." I nodded realising why he didn't go.  
"Charlie. Who the hell is here?" My mum walked in with an anxious look and a worried voice.  
"Who the hell are you? Get out of my house and away from my daughter."  
"Sorry, Mrs Keaton. Your daughter left her maths homework in my class and I was just here to give it to her since I live just a few minutes from here,” David explained before turning back to me. “Now Charlie. If you forget again I will not bring it to you and I will give you a zero. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir." I said trying to look sorry as I did.  
"Sorry. I didn't realise." My mum stated looking at David apologetically.  
"That is quite alright, I'm glad you care for your daughter. I should get going now but it was great to meet you and Charlie don't forget." David walked out shaking my mother’s hand, mum being the good hostess walked outside with him.  
I ran up to my room and saw Matt asleep on my bed. He only came up here like three minutes ago. I thought about being nice and poking him awake...nah. Not my style. I clenched my hand and started to punch his arm which made him wake up quickly. I could hear my mother and David still talking downstairs just outside the door.  
"What was that for?" Matt asked rubbing his arm.  
"Hurry up." I grabbed his arm and pulled him downstairs and going to the kitchen bench. I wrote a note for my mum on a scrap bit of paper letting her know that I had gone into town to get some more jeans and a new pair of shoes and would be spending a night or two in the centre of Cardiff after a bad week of school. I walked out the back door, dragging Matt's sorry ass behind me as we saw my mum walking through the front door. Matt and I ran around the house and quickly jumped into the car with David.  
"Charlie. Have you ever been to Aberystwyth before?" David asked as he pulled out of my driveway and down the road that led out of the city.  
"No, but that's where I am wanting to go for my Uni degree."  
"Cool. It has some nice views and that is where we are taking you for the weekend." Matt explained.  
"Thank god that I told mum I was staying in town for the weekend. Also, why both of you? Do you like each other as well?" I teased.  
"NO!" Such synchronised words. I think they do.  
"We are both trying to impress you which, I admit, is kind of weird since we are your teachers and you, our student but, I’m not going to complain," I laughed. The Scottish teacher and the English teacher. Attempting to win the heart of the Australian Student.  
"This can't get any weirder can it?" I asked sitting back in my seat.  
"If you like wired, then yes. Yes, it can." Matt said goofily.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Matt's POV***  
David drove us all the way to Aberystwyth and I watched Charlie as she admired all the views that we drove past and her smile, I found to be contagious. I watched her face light up as the small city came into view and could feel her joy and excitement, making me proud since I had chosen where we would all go for the weekend. I also chose the hotel but unfortunately, they had two rooms available and we had to take more than one if there were more so as to not draw suspicion.  
David chose the restaurant that we are going to tonight and all he said to Charlie and I was that we had to dress fancy. I put on a tuxedo and a white bow tie because, well, Bow ties are cool, before heading downstairs. I saw David waiting in the foyer wearing a suit and looking at his watch.  
"How long does it take a woman to get ready?"  
"As long as she needs." David and I turned to the voice and I know I am gobsmacked. Charlie's hair was curled slightly and placed over her right shoulder. She wore a navy blue dress that stopped mid-thigh with long lace sleeves. Fuck, she is beautiful. I can feel myself getting hard just looking at her making me swallow hard and look away quickly so I don’t do anything inappropriate. No teacher should feel this way towards his student and yet I don’t want to stop feeling this way.  
"You look absolutely stunning, Charlie," I said honestly as I walked over offering her my hand to help her come down the last few steps. She accepted it and I looked to see that David was still staring at her, mouth agape. I admit, she is beautiful.  
I led her out to the car before opening the front passenger door for her, seeing the smallest blush on her lips and a beautiful smile grace her lips. What I’d give to feel her lips around me.  
\-------------------------------------------2 hours later------------------------------------------------------  
We are sat next to the window in a beautiful high-class restaurant watching the city as it starts to fall into a slumber. David has had a bit too much to drink but he does give Charlie and I some great entertainment while we finished eating.  
As soon as Charlie finished eating David reached for his glass to find it very empty making Charlie and I laugh slightly and a thought to cross my mind.  
"Charlie, where did you want to sleep tonight?" I asked, she would need to sleep with David or I since that was the excuse for only two rooms but would she want to sleep with one of us?  
"Wel-" she was cut off by David falling off of his chair, barely conscious as he lay on the ground staring at the ceiling. I sighed and got up as both Charlie and I put an arm around him, helping him out to the car... after laughing. I grabbed the keys from David’s pocket before running back inside and paying for our food and David's alcohol, then drove us all back to the hotel.  
After putting David to bed on his side. "Can I sleep with you?" Was all I heard from Charlie, her voice barely a whisper but nerves screaming from her small voice.  
"Of course." I linked my arm with hers and led her out of David’s room before closing the door behind me and escorting her to my room just next door to David’s. As I closed the door to my room, she grabbed her pyjamas and got changed in the bathroom before returning. I'm glad we went shopping to get her some essentials but I wish we hadn't.  
"What side do you sleep on?" She asked pulling on the hem of her shirt.  
"Whatever side isn't occupied," I answered smiling suggestively, bringing a small blush to her cheeks and I hummed in slight triumph. I had already put on some pyjama pants while she was changing but I couldn't be bothered with the top. I watched her walk over to the bed, pull back the linen and climb onto the soft mattress. I slid into the bed next to her once she seemed comfortable facing my direction and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was small and warm bringing a happy smile to my face as I pulled her closer to me, a moan of contentment slipping from her lips and going straight to my crotch.  
"Char-" I was going to ask her a question but her lips on mine took the words from my mouth. I kissed her back before moving slightly to deepen the kiss, pulling her onto her back and climbing over her. I put one arm under her waist and the other hand under her head as I traced my tongue along her bottom lip. Her hands slid over my back as she opened her mouth slightly. Eagerly, I pushed my tongue into her mouth, her small moans entering my mouth and making my erection strain slightly against the loose pyjama pants. I felt Charlie’s trace down my spine, one traced back up while the other went to the waistline on my pants tugging at them carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

*** 3rd person***  
Charlie's hands clenched around the waistband on Matt's trousers as he grabbed her arse and squeezed it lightly, making her moan quietly into his mouth. She pulled down on Matt’s trousers slightly, answering the unasked question, allowing Matt to run his hand down from Charlie's head to the bottom of her shirt. He broke the heated kiss and slowly dragged his hands against the skin of her stomach as he pulled her shirt up slowly, leaving a trail of kisses after the invisible trail that his hand left behind.  
Soft moans of pleasure could be heard from Charlie and the closer Matt got to her breasts, the louder the moans became. Charlie's hands began pulling down on Matt's pants as much as she could, making him moan lightly in response. He sat up and ripped off her shirt, throwing it to the ground before playing with Charlie's exposed breasts. He squeezed and caressed one of her breasts as he nibbled and sucked around the nipple on the other breast, the softness of them slightly surprising him. His other hand was lazily tracing the curve of her hip before he slid it between the cotton fabric of her pyjama shorts and gently massaging her clitoris, eliciting moans from Charlie and the occasional pleading for more.  
Matt kissed down Charlie's body, pulling down her pants as he went leaving Charlie lusting for more. Matt slowly licked around Charlie's clitoris before lightly nibbling on it. He pushed a finger inside of her soaked core, to hear her beg his name in a breathless moan. After a few thrusts, Matt pushed a second finger in, curling them against her walls. Charlie begged Matt to stop teasing and just put 'it' in. He pulled out both his fingers but didn't put his cock in her as he sucked her juices off of his fingers.  
Charlie took the opportunity to return the favour. She put her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him towards her slightly before pushing him onto the bed next to her. She put a hand on each shoulder holding Matt down as she straddled him. She kissed his lips tenderly before leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. She kissed down his body like he had done to her, the tip of his member brushing against her body as she did. When she reached his member she kissed the head lightly drawing a deep groan from Matt.  
Taking this as confirmation of a good job, she pushed her head down over him taking him completely into her mouth. He hit the back of her throat causing her to gag in response. Matt put his hands on Charlie's head guiding her for a few moments before pushing lightly on the back of her head when he hit the back of her throat again, hoping that it would make Charlie deep throat him. He got his wish and a deep moan escaped his lips, trying not to cum there and then. Charlie bobbed her head up and down his shaft quickly in comparison to the last few times and he went into her throat a few times, each time he moaned quite loud.  
When she moved her head away from his member, Matt grabbed Charlie's hands, pulling her up his body before she could do anymore. He helped her to straddle his lap, lining himself up with her entrance.  
"Do you want it, Charlie?" Matt never got a verbal answer as she lowered herself on to him, despite being held up by Matt, and moaned as soon as he started to enter her. She rolled her hips against his making the both of them moan.  
Neither noticed that a more sober David was watching from the doorway until he moved over to the bed. Matt acknowledged his presence and pulled Charlie towards him a little bit, making her bend forwards, as David stripped down to nothing. He rested the head of his hard cock at the entrance to Charlie's arse.  
"Do yo-" He didn't even finish asking before Charlie had moved into a position that meant both David and Matt were deep inside of her.  
Matt and David began moving at a steady pace, to begin with, picking up the speed and strength when Charlie’s breathless pleas and sexy whimpers reached their ears. Both men were thrusting in and out of Charlie’s body all of them moaning quite loudly. Matt and David quickened their pace as Charlie’s muscles began to contract, tightening her entrances around them. Matt pushed his lips against Charlie’s quietening her moans as she came, both men having to pull out to avoid cumming inside of her. Charlie lay down on her back, both men kneeling next to her before they both released all over her breasts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but necessary to the plot.

***Cleaner's POV***  
Dragging the trolley as I move from room to room, the rooms getting messier and messier as I go. I hate being a cleaner but I'm saving for my first car so that I can go to Cardiff and see my little brother. Today's my first day on the job at this hotel and I hate how messy the rooms are left.  
I couldn’t remember which rooms I still had to do so I stopped to look at the list of rooms that need to be cleaned.  
First floor  
1 - done  
7 - done  
11 - done  
16 - done  
28 - done  
39 -   
40 –   
Two rooms to go. It’s just two more rooms. Grabbing the trolley yet again I moved to room 39, sighing as I wondered how messy this guest had left it.  
I unlocked the room and saw that the room looked practically untouched apart from some creases on the comforter on the bed. As I was pulling in the trolley I saw the guests bag was still here and so was their phone. Crap. I pushed the trolley back out deciding that I should leave the room until the guest leaves the hotel.  
Moving only one room down I saw the gold plaque with the black 40 on it. Again I unlocked the door. This time I decided I would check that it was empty before pulling the trolley in. As I opened the door I scanned the room. That's when I saw it. On the bed was a tangle of naked bodies. However these bodies were not still. They certainly weren't asleep. I quickly made my exit by walking backwards out the door. I never want to see that again! I took the trolley back to the front desk and handed in my keys and uniform. Everything they gave me. "I quit. Oh and I would give room 40 a couple of minutes… or hours."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spelling was absolutely atrocious. I am trying to fix all of the spelling errors but otherwise, this book is unedited. Please let me know if you find any errors so I can fix them. Also, the chapters do start getting shorter now. Much shorter.  
> I will not rewrite this book because it was my first book and I like being able to see the improvement in my writing (excluding my ability to spell magically appearing after writing this book)

***David's POV***  
Last night was the best night of the last five years of my life and probably my entire life. Sitting behind the wheel driving back to Cardiff I couldn't help but feel a sense of joy. Charlie seemed comfortable with what was going on and actually seemed to enjoy it. The thought of last night happening again brought a smile to my lips.  
"What are you smiling about?" I quickly glance over at Matt who was sitting in the passenger side seat sitting at an angle on the seat so he could watch Charlie.  
"Last night." I answered able to see Matt smile out the corner of my eye. I looked into the rear view mirror and saw Charlie laying across the backseat sound asleep. She deserved an uninterrupted sleep after the weekend and her sleeping form seemed so peaceful with a small smile on her slightly parted lips.  
"She looks so peaceful." Matt commented as he turned more in his seat to look at her better. Her tight singlet tucked into her knee length skirt made her look drop dead gorgeous with her hair falling in waves over the edge of the seat above her head. Her ankle boots pushing against the opposite door.  
"David." I glanced back to Matt before facing the road once again. His face just said do it. One thing about my car is that there are air conditioners in every door. They're called Windows. I put the window at Charlie's feet down and as the wind rushed in it woke her up but it pushed her skirt up revealing a pair of blue and white stripped underwear. Matt was watching the whole time a big goofy smile plastered on his face.  
"What was that for?" Charlie sat up on the seat behind me, putting her seat belt back on and mockingly glaring at Matt and I.  
"Curious." Matt's sly smile didn't need to be seen to know it was there. Charlie blushed in the back seat before drifting off against the door.  
Cardiff 5 miles. The weekend is going to end too soon but it was amazing while it lasted, I just hope that we can do it again because this is something I don’t want to lose.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday. Why is it always Monday when shit hits the fan? I will kill the first person who says GOOD morning to me today, even if it’s Matt or David. Getting up and deciding against my usual attire, I grabbed black leggings and a pair of denim shorts to go on over the top. Throwing everything out of my wardrobe trying to find something a little less me I found, at the very back, a black crop top with long sleeves that go off the shoulder. Deciding it was good I put it on, realising after that it probably showed that I do have cleavage  
Chucking on the boots I wore yesterday coming home from Aberystwyth, I ran out the door with today’s books in the bag on my back. As soon as I jumped off the front porch, I hit a solid yet soft body, knocking it onto the ground and falling on top of it.  
"Sorr-" While apologising I saw Jamie underneath me with a knowing smile on his face. While getting up Jamie started to giggle before he followed suit and stood up in front of me. His posture screaming that he knew something.  
"What?!" I snapped when his giggling turned into full-on laughter.  
"How was your weekend up North?" He asked, the knowing smile turning into a triumphant smirk when I had no immediate comeback. His question having caught me off guard.  
"How do you know about my trip?" I asked worriedly. What is he knows?  
"Let's just say my brother quit his cleaning job," Jamie commented with a wave of his hand and walking towards the pavement.  
"Don't be cryptic," I exclaimed running over to him.  
"He saw you and my two crushes in a hotel." Fuck.  
"So what? You thought you'd just come and give me crap about it?" I questioned annoyed.  
"Yep. I love them and I'll make you a deal." This is not going to end well.  
"What for? I don't need to make you any deals." I snapped.  
"Okay then. I'll let the school know that two teachers are dating a student." I sighed in defeat.  
"What do you want?"  
"1 night."


	9. Chapter 9

"That's not up to me and hell no." I exclaimed  
"You can talk to them. Either yes by lunch or everyone knows. Your choice." Jamie turned on his heel and began walking towards the school.  
"Fine. I'll talk to them." I ran off ahead of Jamie. I have to get to school before any other students. While running I trip over a root in the footpath and a homeless man. I gave him £10 to get food and as an apology for tripping over him then continued to school and as I ran on to school grounds I saw David pulling up.  
"Morning Charlie." David started to walk over to me carrying his bag and file as always. I ran over to meet him but not for the same reason he thought.  
"Did you miss me that much?" I attempted to talk but being out of breath took that privilege away.  
It sounded more like "Jamie...knows...blackmail...1...night...you...Matt." As I stood there trying to catch my breath his face paled.  
"Come with me." He grabbed my left arm and half lead me, half dragged me to room 4 where Matt was writing notes on the whiteboard.  
"Morning you two."  
"Matt. One of the other students know about the weekend." Matt's face paled and he looked as though he were about to pass out. He walked over to one of the desks before sitting down. He was quickly joined by David who had only just let go of my arm.  
"How? How does he know?" Matt asked looking at me for an answer.  
"His brother was the cleaner at the hotel we stayed at. He told Jamie." I explained.  
"What does he want?" Matt questioned again.  
"To spend a night in bed with the two of you." They both looked at each other then back to me. Matt stood up from his seated position with a sigh of annoyance.  
"I guess we will have to." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders when I started shivering. His warmth radiated into me, warming me up. I wish I hadn't worn so little.  
"You'd better get to your friends or else someone else will get suspicious." Before I left I gave David a hug and said goodbye to them both.


	10. Chapter 10

***Alex's POV***  
"Please keep an eye on her. She hasn't quite been herself." David is a close friend and his concern for her makes me feel that there might be something going on between him and this Charlie. "Please Alex."  
"Okay. But you owe me."  
"Fine." David walked off happier then when he first confronted me. Walking over to the library I saw all the students lined up waiting for me to let them in to class.  
"Alright. Behave. You know the rules so follow them. Do your work and don't get side tracked." I opened the door and watched the students walk in to the library one by one. I had no idea who David was talking about. I didn't even know that she was a she. I followed in after a girl who looked like she was freezing half to death. Serves you right for wearing a top like that. Does it even count as a top?  
Getting the class started was the hard bit but it's done now.  
"Charlie Keaton can you please see me for a moment.” The girl that I followed in stood up and started to wonder towards me. I don't usually take a fancy to people. Especially after Ralph, but there is something truly appealing about this girl.  
"You called for me Miss Kingston."  
"Call me Alex. I just want to know what's wrong. There are two other teachers who are worried about you." I saw her blush a little bit but her fake smile vanished.  
"It's nothing."  
"You can either tell me here or we can go outside and you can tell me."  
"Outside." She was no louder than a whisper. I stood up and walked outside after her.  
"So what's going on?"  
"I have this...friend. Well I thought that he was a friend but he is blackmailing me. He's also blackmailing M- two of my other friends. He said that unless he spends the night with my two friends he will tell everyone something that will get me and my two friends in lots of trouble. My two friends more so than me."  
"If you give me all the details I can stop your blackmailer. But I need to know everything."  
"I can't tell you. It is a really bad secret. An illegal secret." This girl. This beautiful innocent girl is on the brink of tears and I can't tell why and she won't tell me.  
"Alright go back to class. You can talk to me about anything whenever you need." She nodded and walked back into the library. David and Matt are on DOT now. I'll go ask them.


	11. Chapter 11

Walking to the staff studies I can picture Charlie standing there telling me what was wrong. I hope I can help her. She is so pretty. She deserves to be happy. Why do I feel guilty? Or is it sadness? I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I opened the door to staff studies. Matt and David were the only two faculty members in here.  
"Alex! What are you doing in here? You have a class."  
"Yes. A class with a student that's being blackmailed. What are you two not telling me? This poor girl is crying and blue." I could see Matt and David looking at each other and looking as though they were trying to come up with something.  
"Tell me the truth. I want to help her." Both of them perked up at hearing this.  
"Why?" Matt's face was hopeful while David's was curious.  
"What do you mean 'why'? She is my student so I want to help her." A bit of a lie. They won't notice though. They both smirked to each other. They did.  
"You're lying Alex." David pointed out.  
"Fine. I was but you still haven't answered my question. Fair is fair."  
"What did she tell you?" Matt looked down at his lap after asking.  
"That she and two of her friends are being blackmailed by someone whom she thought was her friend." Matt still looked at his lap. David looked back to me after looking at Matt. He looked like he was trying to word what he was going to say without revealing too much.  
"Well it's true. She is being blackmailed by someone whom she thought was her friend but the other two are not her friends as such. More her lovers." What?! She has lovers. Damn it. I was so hopeful. Wait. Why was I hopeful? She is my student.  
"So you love her," Matt pointed out.  
"Oh god. I said that out loud didn't I?" Both men were beaming in front of me like five year olds.  
"Yes, but don't worry. You aren't the only one who loves her and is a teacher." I realized then who the two people were and why Charlie corrected herself when she started to say something. She was going to say Matt.  
"You two? You are the ones she was talking about."  
"Yeah. Now I feel ashamed." David went a little red. He put some headphones on and I could hear the music playing.  
"So who is blackmailing you three?"  
"Jamie Leighton. He's in the same year as Charlie." Matt answered.  
"And he knows what? He must know something for blackmail to work."  
"I'll tell you outside." Walking back out into the cold I followed Matt. He stopped just outside the door.  
"On Friday David and I took Charlie to Aberystwyth. We stayed for two nights. On the second night, we did something. Something no teacher should do with their pupil."  
"Okay but how does that affect all thre- Oh. Oh god. Please tell me you're joking. Three? I feel sorry for her."  
"She was fine with it and asked for it."  
"Matt I know you're lying."  
"Touche."  
"So why is she so sad?" I questioned.  
"David and I don't have a choice really. We are going to go along with it but unfortunately the date we have been told is when we were going to take Charlie back to Australia. So now we can't go."  
"Oh."  
"Alex. Take care of her. Please, I still haven't told her that it has changed from one night to one week. Take care of her in any means necessary."  
"Okay"


	12. Chapter 12

***Alex's POV***  
I sat on my couch talking to Charlie. Before the end of term 1 I gave Charlie my number and said if she needed to talk or needed something to text or call me  
C: I just don't know what to do  
A: How about you come over for the day? Get your mind off of it.  
C: Okay  
A: 52 Deakin Street.  
After finishing the text, I went and put the kettle on and as the kettle finished boiling, there was a knock on the door. Opening the door revealed Charlie, her brown hair around her face and over her shoulders, her green eyes glowing slightly and her long sleeved shirt was wet on the sleeves.  
"Come in." I moved away from the door so Charlie could come in. For a few minutes we sat in silence drinking tea and eating scones before Charlie shivered at the cool breeze coming in through the window.  
"Do you want a blanket Charlie?"  
"Yes please." She stood up and followed me. to the linen cupboard in my room. So many things we could do. NO! Alex no. I reached up trying to get a blanket but couldn't reach. Charlie tapped My shoulder. I moved so that she could have a go. She reached up and managed to reach a blanket. As she pulled it down, all the other blankets fell out. Charlie and I laughed at the mess that was made and we both bent down to clean up the mess. I was grabbing a blanket when Charlie threw another blanket over me. I could hear Charlie laughing. I noticed movement in the blanket and moved from where I was realizing Charlie was crawling underneath the other end of the blanket.  
I saw Charlie starting to move back out from under the blanket. Reaching out I placed a hand on her cheek making her turn to me. As she turned I kissed her. Charlie was tense in surprise to start with but relaxed into it, kissing me back until both of us were out of breath. We separated and I looked into Charlie's eyes and I could see the passion burning inside of her. I moved towards Charlie kissing her lightly on the lips. After the kiss she whispered in my ear.  
"I love you Alex." Charlie blushed after saying this. I couldn't help but feel joy from this. She loves me back. I removed the blanket from on top of us and I wrapped my arms around Charlie, kissing her lightly on the lips to be met with her placing light kisses down my neck which turned to a light chewing. Instinctively, I caressed Charlie's breast, her small moans told me she liked it. I pushed Charlie backwards towards the bed. When we reached the bed Charlie laid down on her back and she looked at me with a mischievous look so I climbed on top of her. Charlie grabbed my shirt and lifted it over my head. Unbuttoning her shirt slowly placing kisses on her lips and neck I removed her shirt, her petite body white in contrast to her dark blue shirt. Removing her bra she spoke softly.  
"Please." Kissing around her breasts avoiding her nipples I could hear her moans change from pleasure to lust. Her nails dug lightly into my back clawing down. When she reached my bra she unhooked it while I started to lick and chew one of her nipples and caress the other. I removed my bra from around my arms as I slowly planted kisses down her body. Her jeans came off with ease and I touched her lightly. Her nails dug in to my back the more I moved my finger on her clit. Deciding on pleasuring her I removed her underwear and lightly licked her exposed clit. She moaned loud with my name in her lips. Inserting a single finger inside, her whole body shook and I felt her tighten around my fingers as I inserted another. Her nails were dug in as far as she could into my back, the sensation only increasing my lust. I pulled out my fingers before I made her cum and licked my fingers so that she could see. Her eyes burned fiercer than before.  
"My turn." I got up and we exchanged places, she kissed me and moved her tongue across my lower lip. I opened my mouth and she pushed her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues moving together like dancers on stage. I felt her hands moving down my body one stopped on my breast while the other continued its southward path. As her hand reached my pants she pushed them off with my underwear. Her thumb circled my clit as two of her fingers pushed inside me. A moan escaped my lips. Her hand on my breast squeezed enough for me to moan louder but not enough to hurt.  
"Do you have any toys?" Her words were saucy and took away my words. All I could do was nod. Pointing to my bed side drawers she got up and opened them. When she came back she held my black dildo. She licked it seductively before looking straight at me. She leant down kneeling between my legs. She pushed it in slightly, earning a loud moan from me. My back arched as Charlie pushed it all the way in. Every time she pulled it back the dildo would hit my g spot and as she would push it back in my back would arch and a louder moan would escape my lips. The pace increased and soon I couldn't help but moan her name as I climaxed. Charlie removed the dildo smiling at me as she did. Revenge is a dish best served cold.  
We had moved up the bed so I rolled over grabbing one of the vibrating dildos I had. I grabbed Charlie's shoulders pushing her onto the bed once more. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated as I inserted the dildo inside of her. Once inside I turned it on sending the vibrations right through her. She moaned my name loudly as her body was filled with the vibrators movements. I moved it slightly, increasing her pleasure. Bending down and licking her clit I increased the speed of the vibrator so it was only at half power. Her whole body shook and she moaned. Increasing the speed to full she screamed my name as she climaxed from the pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

***David's POV***  
"Matt hurry up."  
"Why should I? I'm gonna kill this kid."  
"Perhaps because we will both end up in prison if you don't." I stand at the window looking out Matt's kitchen. We have to go to this kids house or he tells everyone about our relationship with Charlie.” I hope she'll be okay.  
"Come on then. Let's get this over with." Matt grabs his keys from the table by the front door as we head out to my car.  
"So where does this kid live?"  
"About five minuets from the school." Matt mumbled under his breath. I didn't blame him. Being blackmailed by a student is bad enough but being blackmailed into having sex with them is fucking awful. The drive was slow and tedious.  
As we pulled up, the kid walked out the front door to his house. "I was about to ring the cops to tell them. Aren't you two lucky?"  
"If the kid turns up dead Matt, don't blame me."  
"I think I would have gotten him first." We followed the kid in to his house. He led us to a bedroom that looked too clean to be a boys room or a teenagers room.  
"This is the spare room. This is where you will do as I ask or everyone knows your secret." A grunt of disapproval and a winge about following what he said, Matt and I were told that we were to not wear a shirt or singlet at any point in time for the week. He left to get something while we removed our shirts.  
"I'm tempted to tell the cops about this anyway. I know we could go to prison but it would be worth it."  
"I'm glad you think that."  
"Why?"  
"Charlie will be on her own if we go to prison."  
"She'd have Alex." As Matt said Alex's name my phone buzzed with a message from her.  
A: Charlie is going to spend the week with me at my house.  
D: Alright. Just take care of her.  
A: I already promised you I would.  
Jamie walked back in and stood still. Mouth gaping open looking between Matt and I. Great.  
"We are going to play a game. Nothing bad just yet. It's just truth or dare."  
"That could be seen as bad."  
"True. You can be first. David truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"When did you fall in love with Charlie?"  
"When she started in year 10." (A/N I don't know how they year/grade schools in UK)  
"Helpful."  
"Truth or dare Jamie?"  
"Dare."  
\--------------time skip-------------  
(sorry. No smut this chapter.)  
Jamie looked like he was about to end the games, when my phone buzzed.  
C: I have an idea.  
D: Anytime would be great  
C: Trust me. Leave.  
D: WHAT?!  
C: David listen to Charlie. She has a great idea.  
\- Alex  
D: Fine. With or without Matt? ;)  
C: With.  
"Matt. Come on let's go."  
"Wait. What?!" Both Jamie and Matt were surprised.  
"We are going."  
"I will tell your secret."  
"Go ahead." I grabbed my stuff, put my shirt on and left. Matt followed suit. As we got into my car I gave Matt my phone.  
"Call Charlie."  
"Why? To let her know that we just left."  
"No. To find out what we do next. She can explain." Matt called Charlie and the sound of a ringing phone came through the speakers.  
"Hey. Have you left yet?"  
"Yeah. Now what?"  
"Come over to Alex's house. We'll explain when you get here."  
Beep. Beep. Beep.  
"So she wanted us to leave?"  
"Yeah. And this better be worth it."


	14. Chapter 14

***Charlie's POV***  
Still laying in Alex's arms I heard a car pull up. Alex had fallen asleep after David called, and now her soft snores filled the peaceful silence. The front door opened then closed.  
"Where are you two?"  
"Down the hall. Second door on the left." I could hear both men's footsteps as they walked down the hall. As the door opened the faces on both men was priceless.  
"What on Earth?"  
"Shh. She's asleep."  
"What's this idea of yours?"  
"Jamie has no physical proof. He can't. If he does then he has child pornography which is a worse crime than being in a position of authority and sleeping with the person under your authority."  
"What you're saying is, we don't have to do anything because we can just say it's false?"  
"Basically." As I said this I felt Alex stir behind me.  
"When did they turn up?"  
"We turned up about five minutes ago." Matt and David still stared with slight grins on their faces and I hadn't realized why until now.  
"Oh shut up."  
"Out. Both of you out." Alex shooed the boys away so we could get dressed again peacefully...sort of.  
As I walked out of Alex's room, both of us dressed, the sound of sirens wailing appeared.  
"Now what?" Matt was looking at me like I had an answer.  
***Alex's POV***  
Charlie had a blank expression on her face.  
"I have an idea." Both turned to me.  
"Charlie. Grab your bag and run home. Before the cops get here." She nodded grabbed her bag and ran.  
"Matt, David. Get rid of her number and all the texts you have sent her and the ones she has sent to you. Then help me clean up. Quickly." The two grabbed out their phones, as did I. Before deleting Charlie's number I sent her a message.  
A: delete all the messages you have and numbers for Matt, David and I.  
C: What?  
A: Do it. I'll explain at school next term.  
I then deleted her number and the texts before running to make my bed and put away the toys.  
"How can we help?"  
"Matt, go make tea for us all. David, fold the blankets and put them in the top of the cupboard." Both men turned and did as they were told.  
When the cops bashed down my door, the three of us were watching TV, drinking tea and eating Jammy dodgers. "What was that for?"  
"You're all under arrest for improper student-teacher relationships."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We got a phone call saying that the three of you have had a sexual relationship with one of your students." The cops pulled out hand cuffs and arrested us but I had a plan which I had already told both Matt and David.


	15. Chapter 15

***Matt's POV***  
"You never told me. How did you three not get arrested?" It has been one year since the blackmail incident and Charlie's at my house with David and Alex.  
"When we were arrested on suspicion they took us in separate cars and we were in separate rooms. We were asked about the night that us three were in Aberystwyth. No idea what you said Alex but I know that I said that I was at home. When asked if I had any witnesses I said my neighbour. My neighbour vouched for me and said that I was."  
"What about you two?" Charlie was sitting on my lap and had turned to Alex and David, curled into my chest.  
"I was asked and as you know I wasn't there that night. I was at home with my sister so she did vouch for me and I am innocent for that night."  
"Yeah. That night."  
"Shut up Matt."  
"I didn't have as much luck as these two. I have no neighbors that could have seen me and I am not innocent for that night. However, your mother believed that she had seen me that night when she went into town." David got so lucky that night.  
"We all had cover stories and therefore we couldn't be arrested. That's why when you spoke to us we acted as if you were no more than another student."  
"That hurt by the way." Charlie commented.  
"Sorry. How can we make it up to you?" I asked smiling playfully.  
"Well, I'm not a student anymore." Charlie's voice was seductive. She had always been very good at that. Charlie turned to face me but was now kneeling in front of my legs. When I looked over to David I saw Alex had done the same as Charlie and now knelt in front of him.  
"Women."


End file.
